fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Unfriendly Meeting: Elemental and Saint
Meeting of Strangers The infamous port town of located in the Kingdom of Fiore was busy as usual. Ships came and went, loading and unloading cargo and freight or various kinds and sizes. On one of the ends of the port was a reserved portion of the docks belonging to Fiore's Kusaka Clan, one of the oldest and wealthiest in the country and on the continent. Their were two young red haired men, identical twins, on the docks along with dozens of workers, all bust with work. One of the young men was barking orders, "Take that from there over to there. Now load that up on the ship." he called out pointing here, there, and everywhere. While his twin looked over a clipboard, checking to make sure that everything was coming and going as it should have been. The one barking orders was the Kusaka Clans heir, Shōjirō Kusaka, and one of his continents Wizard Saints, one of the ten strongest mages on the continent, and one that had a reputation worldwide for being an exceptionally powerful fighter. He was wearing a pair of baggy shorts and a plain white t-shirt. His look-a-like, his younger twin brother Ryou Kusaka, who wore a similar attire, came up with Carlito Play. "Shōjirō I need a favor, I need to go to the continent of Aeternum. I know its far north of Ishgar, but I am willing to pay 1 billion jewels. I know your busy, but this is important. I can't teleport there as I am going on a mission of sorts. I can't use Magic to get there. Can you help me out?" Shōjirō looked up from the clipboard that he held, looking over at his twin and the man with him. The man had a clean appearance with long purple hair. "A billion huh? That's actually chump change for me. I'm going that way anyways. Dad and gramps wants me to negotiate some things with are foreign partners, so I'll do it for free. You're part of Nick's guild right?" Shōjirō said, looking back down at his clipboard, flipping a page over then another. Looking back up, Shōjirō had a smile on his face. "Get on, we're about done anyways. We'll set sail in about half and hour and with this ship we'll be where you want to go in about four, or five hours." Shōjirō pointed to a massive ship with his thumb. Four hours later Carlito handed Shōjirō his money, and got on the ship. Carlito looked out to the starboard side as they were on the ocean. Shōjirō went up to Carlito. "I thank you for this, but don't ask any questions. This is a private matter, and when we get there I'll get off on another ship to take me to the main land. Aeternum has no treaty or trade routes with Ishgar or Alaktiasia." As they got only a few miles from the continent Carlito left Shōjirō's ship and got on another one from the Kingdom. Shōjirō kept his ship for sometime at ocean, to take a Sake break. However back on Aeternum in the Spiral Spire Irminsul the God of Magic sensed Shōjirō's Magic Power. "Someone of the same level as the Nine, a threat?" Irminsul left his tower, flying toward the source of power. He hid his Magic Power so well than even the Wizard Saint couldn't sense him coming. While Shōjirō and his brother started to drink Sake, Irminsul landed by the helm of the ship. "Who are you?" Asked the man that looked like Carlito but fifty years older. Shōjirō and Ryou both looked up, surprised by their unexpected guest. The brothers were already standing in less than a seconds span of time. Stepping forward, Shōjirō introduced himself, "I'm Shōjirō Kusaka from the continent of Ishgar, this this is my twin, but that would probably be obvious. I will first ask who are you? And then, what do you want?" "What are you stupid? A foreigner with power on par with one of the Nine Elementals, I came to ascertain if your a threat or not and deal with you accordingly. Your not of my continent and we don't like foreigners that come without a reason." Shōjirō looked over to his brother, who had already gone back to drinking, telling Shōjirō in unspoken words, "You handle this." Shōjirō sighed as he looked back at their guest, "I wish not to fight. I came to deliver a passenger on my way to a further off continent past this one. We were taking a small break to allow our crew to eat their lunches. We're not here as a threat." Shōjirō tried to reassure his guest, but he was also prepared to fight if the need for it arose. A small flash of light shone from his hand as a clipboard with several papers appeared. "Here is the course were taking until out small detour for our passenger who got off and boarded another boat bound for your mainland." Shōjirō threw the clipboard as the older man. Irminsul picked up the clipboard. "You were telling me the truth, however you have a bounty of one billion Gems in Aeternum. In Flore, that would be equal to 100 Billion Jewels. You are a threat to my king, Van Kladenets Perm Ichor. He tied with you before, but he gave a high bounty. So how should I deal with you?" BOOM! He released his Magic Power. The sky for miles turned dark and violent like a hurricane. It brought Ryou to tears and shock. Irminsul's power could be explained as massive as the world. It even affected Shōjirō. Shōjirō looked at his brother, who had hit the deck ass first and was now shaking like it was the first time that their grandfather released his own magic on them as kids. Shōjirō was ready, he had used his own magical power to cancel out the surge that came from the man before him. Still, Shōjirō was startled. He hadn't met many people with as much power as his grandfather. As small flash of light emanated from his body as his clothes change to a pair of black jeans and a t-shirt, and a sheathed sword hung from a special sheath holster on the left hand side of the jeans. Releasing his own magic, Shōjirō's body glowed golden as he floated into the air, along with the massive boat he was just standing upon and along with an equally massive amount of the surrounding ocean, to anybody who really knew magic they could tell that it was Heavenly Body Magic. "I wish not to fight, but if you attack first I shall defend myself. I don't know why I have a bounty upon my head in your country, but I have no idea who your king is, and frankly I don't give the smallest shit who he is." Shōjirō's tone was serious and adamant, as was the thick aura of magic that now cloaked his body, the immense quantity of water that he was hold in the air was primed to launch forward if his opposition made any kind of threatening move towards them. "Quite being a bitch will yah." Shōjirō launched the sharp, harsh remark to his brother who was still shaking, the remark seemingly bringing him back to his senses. Shōjirō's gaze never left the man before him. "Ri-right." Ryou coughed as he stood, wiping sweat from his brow and trying to completely regain his own composure. Shōjirō locked his gaze with the man before him, "I was escorting a passenger here. I dropped him off, and will be leaving shortly. If you attack don't expect an easy fight. Even if you don't know my reputation, I wont go down easily." Shōjirō's tone was dead serious and rather commanding, he needed his opponent to know that he wasn't going to play and wouldn't go down easily either. "Your move, old man. What shall you do? If you let us go we can be away from the mainland in roughly ten minutes. If not, I will not go easy on you." "You forget, he is Nikolai Ichor's bother you already fought against him. Don't throw titles and reputation around here child. I am Irminsul the God of Magic. You do possess great power, however this is only an initial release of the power I always give off. Its not an active use of my power or a true release. What you are sensing is just the power all mages naturally give off. You have a bounty for stopping the King in Ishgar. You joined up with Nikolai and made Kladenets abandon his original goal. In fact you broke your own continents policies coming here. Who did you bring here?" "Nikolai's brother, huh? I might remember if I saw whoever you're talkin' bout." Shōjirō looked as if he was straining himself thinking. "Well whatever. My passenger? His name is Carlito Play if you must know." Shōjirō told the man, never letting his magic waver, the ocean water still floating behind him, weightless, as was his ship, and all without looking as if the acts strained him in the least. Irminsul fell back, like in an anime that got up. " He could possess the darkness in others, with their bodies. Nevermind that, you trespassed into Aeternum's waters, broken about three hundred peace policies of Ishgar. This continent has no peace treaties with Ishgar, only policies to prevent war and you broke them all. I can't allow you just to leave. Even the both of you will only need to use one finger." Irminsul pointed to the ship and lifted his finger up. It instantly went into the air making Shōjirō hit the deck. The ship stopped. This was an impressive feet, as the the bottom of the ship was made of Magic Sealing Stones, a Magic Item with Anti-Magic Properties. "I think it best you surrender, I rather not kill two mages of such promise. It's the best I can do as you brought my grandson to my grasp." First Bout Shōjirō hit the deck of his ship with a sharp THUD!, becoming disorientated slightly as Ryou was slammed flat on his back with an even harder and sharper THUD!, one that resounded in the air and shook him nearly to his core. Shōjirō regained his composure, standing back up he focused his gaze upon the man that floated before, and above, him. Shōjirō sighed, "If you want it that way." Shōjirō started to release the bulk of his magical power, crushing a few small areas of the ship, before quickly ascending into the air, leveling off with his opponent. "Did you really think that paltry display of my own power was it. I'm one of the strongest on my continent. Here is just a small display." Shōjirō exerted his magical power outwards transforming the magic into light, bunching up the released eternano into tight wads before launching them forwards in a volley of arrows made of light, hundred of arrows barreling towards his opposition. Irminsul pointed the same finger at these arrows, and they were instantly surrounding Shōjirō and Ryō surrounding them at all corners. "I guess the title God of Magic doesn't hit the center process in your thoughts. While you maybe one of Ishgar's strongest. I am Aeternum's strongest Mage. A title I couldn't care less for, but it is true of course. I'm a thousand years old and rudimentary magic skills like these, child's play and have seen them all. I am not controlling your attack like the boat. No I simply released my will on to your magic, conquering its command and taking control over its power and direction. Now do you see, how pointless it is? You would have to release all your power, and I might need to use my whole hand to defeat you. Even among the Nine Elementals I could only think of five mages that could defeat you besides me." Irminsul made the arrows vanish instantly. "Just give up, I don't you want to fight. If I start, I hate controlling my power. You see me, as this old man, but reality is I can be any age." As Irminsul continued to talk, suddenly the gravity around his body became very dense, rooting him where he stood in the air. Shōjirō and his twin that stood upon the deck of the ship melted away as if made of paint being washed away from a plastic palette, revealing Shōjirō behind and above the powerful mage, and Ryou floated directly in front of him. Shōjirō had both of his arms on top of each other, with the top hand having only the index and middle fingers spread out as he charged his magical power into them as he raised his hand and began to draw a shape in the air with his finger tips. After he finished drawing the shape with his fingers seven golden colored magic seals formed above Irminsul. "Grand Chariot," Shōjirō calmly called as the seven magic seals fired seven powerful beams of magic down upon the trapped mage. Using another spell, Shōjirō repeated this action several times, sending dozens of beams of golden light hurling towards his foe. BOOOOOOOM! Irminsul was blasted down with their ship. However before the ship could hit the ocean, Irminsul flew off the ship. His left arm was hit, it hurt to some degree. As Shōjirō and his brother landed on the remains of their ship. Irminsul flew above them. "Ouch. Another thousand or so of those Grand Chariot and I might need a bandage. You have sealed your fate, you selfish fool." Irminsul pointed his staff to the sky and fired an enormous blast of Magic Power. As it entered the sky the sky turned dark and stormy. However instead of rain, it rained Magic Power. "Confused? This is an ability made for dealing with selfish fools. You blindly follow your own ideals without any regard for... No. No more lecturers time to destroy you. This rain will empower your attacks. However there is a cost, it drains your power five times fast. So come." Shōjirō lowered himself down, along with his ship and the ocean water as well. The ship settled in the water, Shōjirō landing upon its deck with a soft tap. Ryou followed suit with his brother. Shōjirō directed his attention to the mage in the sky. "We'll leave. Out business is finished here. I'm not going to fight." Irminsul charged an overwhelming amount of Magic Power in his staff. The power was so large, it '' evaporated'' the Magic Empowering Rain. If this blast hit them, it would be catastrophic. "Give me one reason why, I shouldn't erase you and your souls from this world? When I report this to my King, he will declare war on your Ishgar. That is an army of twenty million, the Nine Elementals and the various of Magic Races of this continent. You broke the ceasefire between our continents. I can't believe you never asked, Carlito why he wanted to come to this place." Irminsul released his attack. It hit them release a bright light that could be seen in Aeternum's Captial hundreds of miles away. However it didn't destroy them, it restored their ship. Irminsul flew down. "You are dead, never comeback to Aeternum if you do, you will wish for death." Shōjirō blinked once, twice, three times. Looking around, he, his ship, and its crew were in the middle of the ocean, water was all that could be seen for miles in all directions, and all the damage that had been done to the ship was fixed. "Well I guess that settles that. Everyone, get your bearings and lets go home."